


Открывая двери

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Pre-Infinity War, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: У Баки и Наташи общее прошлое, но она об этом не помнит.





	Открывая двери

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open Every Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351683) by [supernutellastuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernutellastuff/pseuds/supernutellastuff). 



За несколько часов до начала битвы Баки занят тем, что методично разбирает и смазывает пистолет, прикидывая, какова эффективность винтовки и железной руки против орды инопланетных тварей. Он вышел из криосна, чтобы оказаться в мире, где пришельцы с фиолетовыми лицами сражаются за несколько разноцветных камешков, а Стив отрастил бороду. Полная бессмыслица.  
  
Пока руки проворно чистят оружие, Баки чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд. Наташа Романова. Оценивает. Это ее пистолет он «одолжил».  
  
Она не отводит глаз. С тех пор как Баки вышел из крио свободный от установок, тело восстает против бездействия — потому он как одержимый чистит оружие. А вот Наташа, наоборот, неподвижна как мраморная статуя. Но Черная Вдова его нервирует не только своей неподвижностью.  
  
Вакандийские солдаты и техники снуют туда-сюда, занимаясь последними приготовлениями. Наконец они уходят, периметр чист, и Наташа направляется к Баки; ее шаги звучат эхом выстрелов.  
  
— Вчера. В зале, — говорит она вместо приветствия.  
  
— О чем ты?  
  
— Ты назвал меня Натальей, — морщит она свое обычно лишенное выражения лицо. — Почему?  
  
_Вот черт._  Баки не стоило соглашаться на спарринг, но оказалось, он просто не может сказать Наташе «нет». Начали они немного неуклюже, прощупывая друг друга, но потом будто сложилась головоломка, и они вошли в ритм, который отлично помнило ее тело, пусть даже разум и забыл. Если Наташу удивила слаженность их действий, она никак этого не выдала. По крайней мере, пока не прокололся он, назвав ее Натальей.  
  
— Это ничего не значило.  
  
— Само собой, это что-то значило, Барнс. Иначе ты не прервал бы нашу тренировку.  
  
_Барнс._ Его фамилия в ее устах звучит совершенно неправильно.  
  
— Я устал, понятно? — огрызается он. — У нас тут блядский конец света, мне нужна передышка.   
  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти, и, конечно, она тут же преграждает ему путь.  
  
— Отойди.  
  
— Не раньше, чем ты мне ответишь. Почему?  
  
Ее низкий медовый голос ласкает слух, но Баки не обмануть этими уловками.  
  
— Сейчас не время, Романова.  
  
— У нас тут блядский конец света, Барнс. Не забыл?  
  
— Прекрати называть меня Барнсом! — кричит он, сжимая металлические пальцы. Очень хочется по чему-нибудь врезать.  
  
Ее губы насмешливо изгибаются.  
  
— И как же тебя называть?  
  
— Джеймс, — отвечает он, не успев сдержаться. Ну ладно, похоже им все-таки придется поговорить. — Ты называла меня Джеймсом.   
  
Он может точно определить момент, когда лед ломается. В следующий миг Наташа хищно сверкает зубами в кинжальном оскале.  
  
— Неверно. Я знаю тебя как Солдата. Первый раз наши пути пересеклись в Одессе, ты в меня стрелял.  
  
Тон не обвиняющий, но пальцы легко обводят по кругу место на животе, куда попала пуля. Зимний Солдат не помнил свою бывшую ученицу, и все же что-то заставило его выстрелить, не задев ни одного жизненно важного органа.  
  
— Мы познакомились задолго до этого, в Красной Комнате. Я тебя тренировал.  
  
Наташа смеется.  
  
— Это невозможно. Я бы запомнила.  
  
— Если только они не обнулили и тебя, — отвечает он устало.  
  
Он видит момент удара и поднимает руку в блок, а вот пинок пропускает. Баки теряет равновесие, она пользуется этим и толкает. Он врезается спиной в стену. Наташа продолжает наступать, их тела не соприкасаются, но она   
близко, очень, очень близко.  
  
Баки может уйти. Запросто. Может сломать ей руку, может отшвырнуть через всю комнату. Она поправится и больше никогда к нему не приблизится. Конечно, его попрут из Мстителей, но это немногого стоит.  
Баки хватает одного взгляда на ее дрожащие губы, чтобы остаться.  
  
— Меня. Не. Обнуляли! — она до боли сжимает челюсти. — Даже не смей… Не смей начинать это дерьмо. Красная Комната — это кровь, это кошмар, и я помню каждую чертову минуту.  
  
Отголоски старой боли нашептывают ему оставить все как есть. Из рассказов Стива Баки понял, что она лишь недавно примирилась со своим прошлым. Но часть его хочет сорвать защитные покровы, эгоистично желая, чтобы она наконец перестала смотреть на него как на незнакомца. У них тут конец света. Чертов Апокалипсис. Вполне возможно, он умрет здесь, на лугах это незнакомой страны. Хуже времени для важного разговора не придумаешь, но другого у них нет.  
  
Он стискивает ее предплечье, не слишком сильно, заставляя ее посмотреть себе в лицо. Сглатывает, глядя в ее расширенные от ярости зрачки.  
  
— Твое настоящее имя Наталья Романова. Место рождения: Сталинград. Родители: неизвестны. Год рождения… тысяча девятьсот сорок второй.  
  
Наташа пошатывается, и он инстинктивно кладет вторую руку ей на плечо, поддерживая.  
  
— Как…  
  
— Выпускная церемония. Ты была единственной, с кем сыворотка сработала. Неудивительно, ведь ты была лучшей, — в его голосе проскальзывает восхищение. — Я знаю, потому что видел своими глазами.  
Она успокаивается и окидывает Баки презрительным взглядом.  
  
— Ты не вправе пудрить мне мозги. Особенно сегодня…  
  
— Они стерли тебе память, Наталья, — тихо говорит Баки. — Вложили в голову новые воспоминания. Я тренировал тебя, но они стерли все связанное со мной.  
  
_С нами._  О нет, в это он не полезет!  
  
— Не правда, ты меня не тренировал!  
  
Разочарование внутри все сильнее, грозит выплеснуться наружу. Теперь уже он набрасывается на Наташу, бьет всерьез, но не насмерть, а она отбивает и блокирует все его пинки и удары. Они не пускают в ход оружие, но Наташа, чтобы получить преимущество, во всю использует стулья и скамейки. Баки толкает ее к шкафчику, по комнате разносится металлический лязг. Наташа плещет ему в глаза водой из бутылки и вырывается из захвата. Баки продолжает и никак не может остановиться, Наташа ему не уступает.  
  
Получив точный удар коленом в грудь, он теряет равновесие и рычит: «Кто научил тебя этому, как думаешь?!». Воспользовавшись моментом, Наташа подсекает его изящным движением, и в мгновение ока Баки оказывается лежащим на спине, а Наташа усаживается верхом, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы зафиксировать его руки. «И этому!» Она тяжело дышит, пряди светлых волос прилипли ко лбу.   
  
— Ты не просто убийца высокого класса, Наталья. — Она молчит, избегая его взгляда. — Ты медленно стареешь, быстро восстанавливаешься. — Наташа с силой сжимает в пальцах его куртку. — Я мог легко убить тебя в Одессе, — шепчет Баки, наконец поймав взгляд зеленых глаз. — Но я этого не сделал. Почему? Солдат никогда не промахивается.  
  
— Не я была твоей целью, — замечает Наташа уже не так уверенно.  
  
— Когда мы сражались в Вашингтоне, потом в Берлине, ты на уровне рефлексов знала, как действовать против меня, — продолжает он, — потому что когда-то мы тренировались вместе. Мы были напарниками.  
  
Наташа внимательно всматривается Баки в лицо, стараясь обнаружить признаки обмана, он спокойно смотрит в ответ. Ее тепло и вес кажутся такими знакомыми, пара движений, и они оказались бы в куда более приятной позиции. Но Баки не готов обсуждать эту сторону их отношений и потому неподвижно лежит, не отрывая рук от пола, пока Наташа сканирует его взглядом, и не обращает внимания на то, как покалывает кожу от ее прикосновений.  
  
— И все? — наконец спрашивает она. — Только партнерами по тренировкам?  
  
Вода, которую она выплеснула ему в лицо, все еще не высохла, и Баки слизывает несколько капель из уголков рта. Наташа прикипает взглядом к его губам. Прочистив горло, он отвечает:  
  
— Мы вместе выполняли задания.  
  
После этих слов Наташа встает на ноги и протягивает ему руку. Баки хватается за нее правой рукой, поднимается с пола и настороженно спрашивает:  
  
— Мир?  
  
Наташа вздыхает.  
  
— Я не могу принять на веру твою версию событий, но… то, что ты рассказал, казалось правильным. — Она делает неопределенный жест рукой. — Мне нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Время, которого у меня нет.  
  
— Прости.  
  
Он чувствует вину за то, что перевернул весь ее мир с ног на голову, да еще так не вовремя.  
  
— Да ладно, — скалит зубы Наташа, — Приятно знать, что меня будет немного труднее убить.  
  
В молчании они заканчивают проверять оружие и экипировку. Это так знакомо, что у Баки теплеет на сердце.  
  
— Как в старые времена.  
  
— Тебе виднее.  
  
Ее слова отрезвляют, напоминая, что их отношения могут никогда не стать прежними. Возможно, Наташа сумеет все вспомнить, а может и нет. Они могут пережить эту войну, а могут и не пережить. Но мягкая улыбка на Наташином лице говорит ему , что оно того стоило.  
  
Нельзя не улыбнуться ей в ответ.


End file.
